In my above-identified applications and patents I have disclosed and claimed a beam-monitoring device with a radiation-transparent housing divided by an internal partition into two compartments, each compartment including a disk-shaped electrode transverse to the housing axis. Each electrode comprises a plurality of mutually insulated conductive elements designed to intercept different portions of a generally axially incident beam, the elements of one electrode being angularly offset from those of the other electrode.